Naruto: Dirty Ninja
by XxGodlikexX
Summary: Naruto asked the Sandaime Hokage about How to win if you're fighting your opponent to death, he mistook the kage's answer as to just play dirty when it comes to fight, Naruto then suddenly discovered Orochimaru's lab underneath his Apartment. Strong Naruto. Naruto hates Konoha. Naruto works with Orochimaru.
1. Advice, Laboratory, Hate

*Konoha, Hokage Tower*

It was nearing 9:00 pm as Sandaime Hokage was filling his last paper work, a knock on the door interupted him, "Come in." he said. Soon after that, a blonde child opened the door, walked towards a sofa near the kage's desk then sat down. "Oh Naruto-kun, it's good to see you." he smiled at the boy. "What can I help you with? It's already night time."

The boy seemed to look curious as curiousity was clearly written on his face, "Jiji… When it comes to fighting to the death," little Naruto paused. "How do I win?"

The old kage raised one his brows since it was pretty obvious. "You must give it all you've got Naruto, you use whatever you have and whatever you see against your opponent." he smiled, it was hard to explain these things to an 8 year old child but he wasn't called Professor for nothing.

Naruto realized what the old kage meant, "So to make it short, just fight dirty." He stated, though the kage chuckled how fast little Naruto think. "Yes Naruto-kun, but there are times where you fight farely." he said, "A friendly sparring is one for example, you don't just throw sand at your sparring opponent's eyes." He laughed. "You only do that to your enemies."

The kage said all of this wisely yet Naruto only got one thing, playing dirty was important. He didn't listen to the sparring part. "Thanks Jiji! I'll make use of your advice," Naruto said to the Sandaime then went out.

Hiruzen could only sigh, well at least this was the last paperwork he had to sign.

Naruto opened the door of his apartment and went to bed, he thought about his conversation with the old-man. He couldn't sleep, many times he was beaten by the villagers, he wanted to protect his self. He got up and drank water from the fauset and as soon as he walked towards his bed, the wooden floor cracked. ' _Huh? Is this place going down or something?_ ' He looked at the crack but went to his bed anyways.

As soon as midnight hit Konoha, the blonde seemed to have insomnia as he couldn't sleep no matter what position he does. "AHHHHH!!! Why can't I sleep?!" He yelled but got a shout from a friendly neighbor, 'shut up demon!'.

He sighed and got up... again. Naruto went to drink another water but the floor crack got even bigger after unknowingly stepping on it.

"Now that I think of it, my apartment is at the first floor yet there's a crack on the ground." he muttered as he knelt down and knocked on the wood inches away from the crack.

*knock* *knock*

He widened his eyes as he heard echoes from his knocks. A hollow floor? That's something worth investigating, he stood up and kicked the crack on the floor until it revealed a hole. but couldn't really tell what's underneath since it was dark. He turned on the lights then found a ladder leading down. ' _Well, I can't sleep and I don't have nothing to do_.' He climbed down then saw something he never knew existed until he saw it.

"Oh shit..." he found a laboratory, he saw glass vials containing eyes, papers that were records in the table near the vials. A shelf full of scrolls that was leaned on by sitting a skeleton, and a plain book by the skeleton's hand. He grabbed the plain book since it looked be some kind of diary.

"October 14th,

It has been 4 days since the Kyuubi attacked. The Hokage declared that the monster was sealed to a young child named Naruto. He has golden hair and has three whisker marks both sides of his cheeks. Orochimaru-sama sent me to get all of his personal scroll and datas from the underground storage room of the kage tower that was tightly secured by anbu.

I managed to kill and impersonate the Anbu thanks to Orochimaru-sama's training and stole all the scroll and datas. It was hard but I managed to put it here in this bunker, apparently this was Orochimaru-sama's first hideout where he experimented on different types of eyes. I read the notes and was surprised when Orochimaru-sama wanted to fuse the sharingan and byakugan together with the senju blood but immediately failed sinced he needed an Uzumaki blood to make it successful. Orochimaru-sama wrote on his notes that Kushina Uzumaki was out of his reach since the woman would kill him and he wanted to avoid suspicion so he drafted the project aside.

Wanting to make another project, Orochimaru-sama accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals that was poured on Kushina Uzumaki's strand of hair resulting the air inside this lab to cut any chakra chakra off and slowly kill any being that wasn't Uzumaki. I think that's what's happening to me right now.

To the person that's reading this, I've arranged the scrolls and datas to their respective place since I've always been the type to clean.

Sakuto Yakushi.

P.S

Please find my brother Kabuto, tell him to live life to the fullest."

And it ended there, dizziness struck Naruto for a moment as he was never one to read that long. "I should bring this to the old-man… No… On a second though, I should train here" He though openly, "I could learn every jutsu in this shelf, I could learn about the Uzumaki" he continued.

Then he realized, the kyuubi.

So the damn monster was sealed in him, maybe that's what this tattoo on his stomach means… A seal! The Hokage was hiding something big from him! How could he! "I'm gonna show them, I'm gonna show that 'Hokage' what it means to play with me!" He growled… He will never forget this.

"I need to train, I need to get stronger." He said with conviction, "But I really need to get some sleep." He walked towards everything that made him curious, then climbed up.

The hole was so easy to find but he thought of a solution, "A rug should be enough." He said to himself as he moved the current rug he had from the dining table to the hole, covering it. "That's more like it!"

Young Naruto noticed it was almost 3:00 am, "shit! I really need to sleep this time!" He yelled but was again greeted by a shout from a 'friendly' neighbor. 'Shut up demon!'

 ** _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW_**


	2. Genin Exams, Bandaged Elder?

*5 Years later*

On an apartment (That had a hole), you could find clones doing household chores. One was cooking, the others were cleaning the bathroom, cleaning the walls and replacing a rug, and Naruto who was sleeping on his couch instead of his bed. Everything seemed to be peaceful until…

"AHHHH I'M LATE!" The now awake Naruto yelled as today was an important day. He got up and ran towards the bathroom and bumped his clone who dispelled. It didn't take long as he finished showering at an incredible rate of 30 seconds, he soon went to his cabinet and wore his 'shinobi' attire. A dlwhite t-shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back portion and a black anbu pants rapped with bandages on the lower knee. He tied the sleeve part of a crimson hoodie around his belt area. Both his arms were fully bandaged covering the seals he placed on his hands.

Ever since he found Orochimaru's laboratory underneath his apartment and trained, he got interested and studied about seals. Apparently fuinjutsu was rather easy for him to use which was surprising since this kind of shinobi art was and is one of the most difficult to use. He was currently a level 7 seal master, the same level as Orochimaru's former teammate, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning class, today we're going to start the genin exams," Iruka, a chunin who handled Naruto's class for the past 5 years and one of the few who didn't hate the kid for being the container of the beast, "but let me start by checking the attendance."

Iruka noticed Naruto's seat and sighed, ' _This kid…_ ' "Please raise your hand Sakura Haruno,"

"Shino Aburame" 'present'

"Naruto Uzumaki" 'present'

"Sas-" Iruka never got to continue what he was going to say as he quickly looked at the blonde's seat only to recieve a wink from the blonde. ' _this sneaky little brat_ …' a tickmark formed on his head. "Sasuke Uchiha" he sighed 'present'.

*Time skip*

"Next up is Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said as Naruto went to his platform. "Okay I want you to do the Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi." he continued as Naruto sighed, he was excited for the genin exams since he would now take missions but guessed he needed to bare with it for now.

Performing a single handsign on one hand, Naruto didn't said a single word as a 'bunshin' or so they thought appeared, the bunshin transformed itself into a much different version of himself, it had brown hair with green eyes and had normal civilan clothes. The 'bunshin' then replaced itself with Iruka, making the chunin widen his eyes then nodded. ' _I never thought he could do a single bunshin, sure henge and kawarimi but bunshin?_ ' he thought. 'he even made the clone switched place with me, that's a Jonin control kawarimi!'

"Congratulations Naruto…"

"…" Naruto just stayed silent but smiled and winked at Iruka, and noticed Mizuki's slight change of moods. ' _This guy… his planning something._ ' he thought but shrugged it off as he recieved his 'hitai-ate'.

Naruto went to the bathroom and disappeared with a shunshin to the Hokage Monument, the Yonadaime's head to be exact. It was so peaceful there it always gave him a reason to stay at this village, true he felt betrayed by what the Sandaime did to him and he wanted to leave Konoha but when he stand or even sleep at this very place, it felt like there were no problems at all.

His peaceful moment was cut off as he noticed a bandaged old man walking towards him, "Danzo." Naruto nodded, he knew this man. He read through Orochimaru's data about their affairs (Not the affair most of ya'll are thinking). It was stated that Orochimaru gave this man part of the Shodaime's cells for a sharingan transplant. It stated that Danzo also created an anbu of his own called root. But that's not all, he met with this man in this very spot a year after he discovered the laboratory.

*Flashback*

Naruto was sitting on top of the Yondaime's head, currently taking a break from training, he had an affinity for Wind and Fire. He had serious problems on performing jutsus since had zero to none chakra control, yet he had this strange ability where he can control the wind and fire like playthings, he could even make fire dance around him. (Like avatar but more powerful) 1 year was enough to master on controlling the wind but was only half-way through with fire.

Marveling his eyes on the village, a man stood next to him. Danzo.

He clenched his fists, ready to blast the man away but decided against it as the man said, "I'm not here to harm you child." to which he sighed in relief, from what he gathered from the datas on the lab, this Danzo would totally destroy him. Yes he had wind but had no experience.

Careful on what to say Naruto tensed, "What can I help you with?" he needed to respect his man or face the after life.

Danzo seemed to be amused, he wasn't that terrifying to look at… right? "I have something to offer you, young Naruto." He said as Naruto was trying to stay calm, which would have worked if it was people lower than Jonin level.' _H_ _e knows my name… oh yeah everybody knows my name_ ' he thought about the kyuubi.

"And that would that be mister?" Naruto asked, being minimal was one thing if you don't have anything to say. The bandaged old man smiled, "Danzo… Call me Danzo" He said. "And as for my offer… I offer you training, in return provide me any seal I want." he saw Naruto's curious face. "I know you were the one who made the self-writing seal and the self-cleaning one that's currently in display on every store." he continued making Naruto blush.

"I'll give you a week to thi-" Danzo never got to finish his sentence as Naruto cut him off. "No, I'll take it now." The old man smiled at the young child. "Smart choice young one."

*Flashback end*

"Naruto" Danzo nodded in return, "I heared you graduated to genin," he said. "Must say though, you should have graduated years ago." Naruto just laughed it off.

"Yeah well 'apparently'" Naruto said, "Sandaime didn't want another Itachi to happen… Pretty funny don't you think?"

Danzo nodded in return, "While I know it's gonna be hard leading your squad in the root because of being a genin, I'll be temporarily handle it to Fuu." He said, while tossing a scroll to Naruto. "Here… A jutsu I created that costed me my arm, It's still incomplete but I know you can complete it." He said vanishing with a shunshin.

Naruto peaked at the scroll "Crash" before going to Ichiraku's for Ramen.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	3. Crash!

A tall dark haired man was standing in a dimension with other people wearing a robe he also wore, it consisted of mainly black overall with red clouds on it, this was Akatsuki. He, Orochimaru was forced to join in this organization since he was personally invited by their leader Pein who was too powerful for Orochimaru to kill, fight or even flee.

They were now speaking with each other in this dimension the leader Pein created, to his surprise the dimension was so colorful considering that this is a dark organization even if Pein always preach about saving the world.

"I see all of us are here, let us commence the meeting." Pein said with a really low voice, "I gathered all of us here today." he continued to which Orochimaru snickered mentally. ' _What a joke_.' It was so obvious.

Sasori noticed Orochimaru's smile but ignored the man and his antics. "Why have you gathered all of his here today, leader-sama?" He asked politely, although if you were close to him like the snake summoner, you could totally see his annoyed face.

"3 years from now, we're going to start capturing all the bijuus because the sanbi is still out of our radar, meaning it will reborn once we start hunting them." The leader stopped and looked towards each member, "Sasori and Orochimaru, the two of you will be assigned to hunt the Ichibi in 3 years time, Kakuzu and Hidan will hunt the Nibi, Itachi and Kisame will hunt the Sanbi and gather information about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Pein said, "I'll inform about the others on another meeting." Rinnegan flared with power as Pein commanded. "Dismissed!" The meeting then ended right there, everyone was now where they were before they were pulled at the dimension.

Orochimaru was now back in his hideout at the border of Iwa and Konoha as his right-hand man entered his private room, "Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed lightly as Orochimaru nodded. "What do you have for me, Kabuto?"

"I got a letter from Danzo." Kabuto said as Orochimaru undressed and bathed in a small pool full of white snakes on it. "What does it say?" The ex-sannin asked, Kabuto only adjusted his glasses. "He said that it's for you eyes only" he then gave it to Orochimaru then left when the latter gestured him to go out.

"Hmmm… Konoha patrol schedules…. Konoha escape routes…" Orochimaru muttered all that he was reading until… "Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi jinchuuriki… Request for training? The hell?" he still muttered but louder.

Orochimaru flared his chakra a little bit then Kabuto came in his room, "Kabuto…" he stared at Kabuto who only replied, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" made the older male smirk. "I want you to gather data about this Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi jinchuuriki." With that, Kabuto left for Konoha. "My gut's telling me this boy is related to that Namikaze" Orochimaru was filled with glee, he get's to train the son of the man he loath, maybe he could turn this Naruto against Konoha.

We find a tired Naruto training his ass off learning the jutsu that Danzo gave him, although he wouldn't really call it a jutsu since it was more like a style per se.

*Flashback*

(I'm really attacking you with flashback aren't I?)

Naruto was meditating at the center of the laboratory, he needed to increase the heat of the spiritual fire that was inside his chakra coils. While air was different since he only needed to master breathing techniques and be one with the air around him, fire was more ferocious, it was violent. If not focused on meditating, he would hurt his self and damage his chakra coils.

He stopped meditating as hunger hit him hard, fortunately he learned to survive on his own and made money by hunting animals, selling the skins to merchants. He even learned how to cook since Ayame took culinary classes time to time, he didn't have money at the time when she taught him on how to cook so he only promised to make their restaurant one of the best in the world.

He went to get food from his fridge then ate at the lab, then he remembered the scroll Danzo gave him and picked it up from the lab and went back to his food. He read everything out while eating. " **Crash** Jutsu -Wind type - A rank possibly S rank jutsu." he widened his eyes and accidentally spit out his food. "In order for the user to use this jutsu, chakra must be mixed with the wind affinity then expell it in a large burst. This can completely obliterate anything it touches. Caution: Both energies of chakra and affinity must be completely balanced, too much chakra and it will eat the wind energy resulting for failure. Too much wind and you will recieve cuts on your hand/s."

Naruto widened his eyes as he was completely amazed at the jutsu's prowess! "Time to train!" he yelled as he finished eating then excitedly ran and dropped towards the laboratory.

*Flashback End*

"At last, I can now atleast produce a hand sized **crash**." he sighed as he looked at the fist sized hole on the wall inside the lab, his hands were so bloody but wounds never held Naruto back even when he was a child. His will power was too great…. that and being a jinchuuriki had its perks as his wound healed atleast 15 times faster than normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We can now find our favourite protagonist at the Hokage tower, he never liked it there since the old sap was there but he had to… for this damn photo.

"Okay kid… say cheese!" The man said loudly as Naruto just smiled as creepy as a smile could get. Yes he may not done serious pranks since finding the lab, but hey it's funny seeing peoples' faces when they get shocked.

The man tiredly sighed as he just gave a thumbs up at Naruto, this was actually their 48th try yet no matter what, this kid always made fun of him. "Okay next…"

Naruto passed the door of the Sandaime's office and sneaked out never got caught by the kage. When it comes to sneaking, he was the best… of course he could slip past a kage. He didn't really like to see the hokage right now, he never and never will forget the pain that night. Right now his mind was currently in the state of 'I'm not hostile to this village but I don't really care if burns to the ground.'… Yeah that one.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	4. White-haired

Naruto was currently in a training ground close to the south gate of Konoha walking towards the Training ground 44: Forest of death, he wanted to find Orochimaru's second bunker. It was said in the data that Orochimaru had an uncomplete but almost complete formula to fuse the doujutsus with the Shodaime's blood in the second bunker located at the very Training ground 44 since it was the playground of the former Sannin. Even Sandaime wouldn't fight Orochimaru on that place as all of the animals were Orochimaru's 'friends'.

Naruto looked at a sign post that had 'Training Ground 5' on it, "Damn it! Just how far is this stupid training ground?" he cursed but suddenly stayed silent as he heard someone shout.

"Mizuki! Why are you doing this?" Naruto jumped at a tree using chakra as he untied his crimson hood and wore it, completely covering his face. ' _Who are they?_ ' He thought as he saw a white haired man laughed evily, wait wasn't that Mizuki? And the other once Iruka right?

"Like I'm gonna tell a dead man!" The now known Mizuki laughed as he threw a giant shuriken that pierced Iruka's stomach, making the scarred chunnin lose his conciousness, he then ran towards the direction Naruto was currently in since that direction was the gate pointing to the south.

Naruto looked at what Mizuki was carrying, ' _Wait a minute, that's the forbidden scroll that was always behind the old-sap!_ ' Why was a chunnin capable of stealing the most guarded scroll of this village? "I need to stop this man, I can't have that scroll possessed by the wrong hands." He muttered as he dropped from the branch as Mizuki was about to pass by making the white-haired chunnin stop from his tracks.

"Who are you?" The chunnin sneered, "Get out of my way!" he threw a kunai hoping to plunge the hooded figure's heart and dashed towards him incase the person could dodge.

As this happened, Naruto only ducked avoiding the kunai and grabbed dirt from the ground and thew it Mizuki's face as the chunnin got close to him. "AHHHHH!!!! You dirty fucker!" Mizuki cried of rage, he was temporarily blinded as Naruto molded fire without handsigns and blasted it towards Mizuki's face, only putting enough power to burn the chunnin's hair and of course 'mildly' burn the face.

"AHHHH… You fucking fuck! I'm gonna fuck you up! I'm gonna fuck your mother!" Yelled Mizuki but that hit a soft spot for Naruto since he had no family, much less a mother.

The blonde's eyes glowed red and his already-shadowed face was shadowed even more (Does that make sense?) as he tried to punch Mizuki's face only to obliterate it before even touching any surface of the skin. He widened his eyes from horror, he unconciously used **Crash**.

He couldn't move but a sudden flare of energy from his stomach brought him out of his stupor. "Anbu's are gonna be here soon, I better take a look at what's inside that scroll and copy what I find interesting." He said to himself as the blonde did just that and took an empty scroll, copying everything he found interesting in time as he sensed a dozen of anbus coming, so he quickly left the area and dashed towards his home.

"I may not have gone to the forest of death now but I gained something good." He smirked as opened his scroll.

Shunshin - B rank jutsu, user coats chakra on his/her calves to move in one direction.

Rasengan - A rank jutsu, user gathers and manipulate chakra in a spinning ball form on the palm.

Hiraishin - S rank jutsu, user can summon his/her self at a blood tagseal/marker. Need to be atleast level 9 seal master to use.

Edo Tensei - S rank jutsu, user summon and grants a dead being a temporary life, the summoned dead being cannot die unless sealed or the user is killed. Requires the blood of the being the user wants to summon and a living sacrifice in replacement for that summon.

He was having a good day… or night as it was night time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was now currently sleeping on his former seat when he was an academy student since it was now the time for team placement, the reason why he slept? Iruka was blabbering about ninja life, on always following rules and stuff, nothing interesting enough to keep him awake.

"Huh?" He took a peak with one eye as to what was currently happening.

Apparently he was woken up by a white-haired masked jounin, ' _This should be my sensei, Hatake Kakashi._ ' he thought as Kakashi eye-smiled at him, "Now that the blonde is awake, meet me on the rooftop in five minutes or you you drop as a gennin and spend your life as an academy student." the white-haired said with an eye-smile then disappeared in a shunshin leaving leaves on the ground. The blonde looked around only to find Sasuke just staring at the board which was pretty strange, and Sakura who annoyingly pestering Sasuke on dates. ' _These are my teammates?_ ' he sweatdropped and thought about yesterday.

Sighing to his self, he couldn't forget about killing Mizuki but for some reason, he doesn't feel too fed up by it which is fortunate. ' _Strange… killed a white-haired, met a white-haired_.' he thought as he lazily followed his teammates lead towards the rooftop.

As soon as they arrived at the top, they saw the jounin reading while blushing his ass off. "Ah, would you look at that! 30 more seconds and I could have dropped you as a genin." The white-haired just eye-smiled as he placed the book on the 'kunai' holster making the Uchiha and Haruno twitch their eyes, Naruto was just smiling towards the jounin as he thought of the anbu who was always there for him.

That shaggy white-hair.

"Now that all of us are here… I want all of you to introduce yourselves." The jounin said but quickly replied by Sakura. "How sensei, why don't you do it first?" making the jounin sigh.

"Why don't you all sit and grab a popcorn since this is gonna be the most memorable introduction you're gonna experience in your whole life." He said as the newly gennins sat except Naruto who just leaned on the railings. "Well… My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like…" Although they can't see Kakashi's face, they could tell he was blushing CREEPILY. "many things, I dislike some things." he continued as the blushing stopped but then blushed as creepily as a creepy blush could ever get. "My dreams… HEHEHEHEHE"

Sakura goosebumped in disgust as she looked at how Kakashi was blushing way too hard, the boys only sweatdropped as how perverted their sensei can get.

Oh if only they could meet Jiraiya…

"Why don't you go next pinky…" Kakashi eye-smiled as he folded his arms.

Sakura now had twitchmarks on her forehead as she could only sigh, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like…, I hate INO-BAKA!" She shouted making all of them wince, something was now ringing inside their ears. "My dream is to one day become a medic-nin like Tsunade-sama, and ummm marryy… uhhh…" Kakashi sweatdropped from this girl's performance, sure she had an acceptable dream but the way she spoke, she was a fangirl.

Kakashi only looked at Sasuke and eye-smiled making the Uchiha 'hn'. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything except training, My dream… no… My ambition is to find and kill the man who killed the Uchiha clan." The Uchiha spoke while brooding, staring at the floor making Kakashi sigh as he looked at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto thought for a while, staring at Kakashi's eyes. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are training and seals, I dislike traitors…" Naruto said bitterly at the 'traitor' part but smiled. "My dream is to be the best Ninja as I can." ' _and leave this horrible village_ '

Kakashi smiled then nodded his head, ' _I've got a screeching fangirl who has an admirable dream, an avenger who has a crush on the floor, and a seal user who is quite normal._ ' he thought as he said. "Good now that the introduction's over, I hate to break this up to you but you aren't really gennin yet." making the gennins widen their eyes albeit Naruto only slightly.

The jounin raised up his hand before any of them could say anything, "The exams on the academy was only to weed out who has no chance at being a ninja, the real test is on us jounins to see if you're really capable of being a gennin." He said as the semi-gennins gained a look of relief. "I wouldn't be that confident yet, only 60% of the newly graduate gennins can pass the real test." Kakashi continued as Sakura widened her eyes from shock, Naruto and Sasuke only narrowed their eyes. "Training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7, I'm gonna see if you're fit to be gennin… until then." Kakashi left them with a shunshin.

Before any of them could do anything, Kakashi appeared back "Oh I almost forgot! Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up." and disappeared making the gennins sweatdrop.

After Kakashi disappeared, Sakura walked towards Sasuke only for the Uchiha to say "No" before she could even talk to him. Naruto thought on how to bring this team together as didn't like working with people who he isn't familiar with. "Why don't we grab some ramen and get to know each other? We could plan about tomorrow." he offered while Sakura wanted to say no, Sasuke on the other hand thought about it. "I don't have anything to do." making Sakura say Yes in the end. Naruto could only shook his head. ' _What a fangirl…_ '

Naruto was now walking towards his apartment after he got to 'bond' with his team at the Ichiraku's, they made plans here and there but knew that they couldn't just take a jounin down individualy so they agreed to work together to beat their sensei's test.

He was about three blocks from his apartment as he saw a man walking on opposite direction, the blonde widened his eyes as he saw the white hair and round glasses this man had. ' _That's Yakushi Kabuto if my memories are correct_ , DAMN! That makes three white-haired!' he thought as he called the man. "Hey!"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he took a clear look at the one who called him. ' _Isn't this the Jinchuriiki, Uzumaki Naruto?_ ' the white-haired thought as he walked towards Naruto. "May I help you sir?" he asked.

Naruto scratched his head as he thought for second what he was gonna say, he couldn't just say 'Hey I know you're a spy' right? "Umm… Can you come with me for a second? It's kinda important" he sheepishly said as Kabuto only raised his brows and nodded.

The Uzumaki took the lead and went to his apartment with Kabuto who was wondering what the Jinchuriiki wanted and served the glassed teen some tea as they now were alone.

"Uhh... How do I say this…" Naruto paused for a bit. Kabuto was waiting for Naruto to say anything, the truth was that Kabuto agreed to follow Naruto because he also needed to collect data about the Jinchuriiki. He wasn't afraid if Naruto was gonna do something to him as he was personally trained by the former-sannin.

"It's like this…" Naruto started, "I kinda know your brother per se," making Kabuto's eyes widen and accidentally spit the tea that was on his mouth, "How did you know him, where is he?" Kabuto's heart was now beating so fast, as Naruto only looked down and stayed silent making the white-haired understand and shed tears. Sure Kabuto was trained by Orochimaru to be a seasoned Shinobi, but his big-brother was really a soft spot for him.

Naruto patted Kabuto's shoulders, "Come on, follow me" he said as he walked towards his rug as the guest followed. Naruto pulled the rug away from the hidden hole, this confused Kabuto but just stayed quiet, he still couldn't help but shed his tears from the news Naruto brought him. Naruto climbed down as Kabuto followed suit, and as kabuto arrived down and looked to what was inside the bunker, he could only widen his eyes. The vials, scrolls, datas. He looked at Naruto only for the blonde to nod, "This was Orochimaru's first hideout, the scrolls were left by your brother just before he passed away, failing his mission in the end, here... He wrote this letter." Naruto took the book that belonged to the deceased Yakushi and gave it to Kabuto.

"So you know about us, most of the information and data is in your hands." Asked Kabuto as he kept the book inside his small bag, "What do you plan to do?" the white-haired continued to ask.

Naruto nodded and thought for a bit, "I want to see Orochimaru... personally, I want to help his cause. I saw his Diary sealed within his datas and I agree that Konoha is growing too weak and Sarutobi is too naive to notice that enemy shinobi might sneak attack inside the village or allied ones backstabbing him," He said as Kabuto nodded in agreement. "When are you going to Orochimaru? I'm going with you." Naruto continued but Kabuto shook his head no.

"No Naruto-san, the Hokage will notice your disappearance and will tighten the village's security." Kabuto said only for the Jinchuriiki to laugh making Kabuto look at Naruto like he was growing a second head.

"It's okay Kabuto, I'm leaving a blood clone that's going to be strong enough to look like a normal gennin for a year." Naruto said as he grinned ' _Thank kami for seals, I could put a seal on the clone that converts the environment's chakra to his own_.' he thought, damn was he genius!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair left Konoha that night and traveled to the hideout between the corners of Iwa and Konoha.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	5. A Sannin's Hideout

Two teenagers where dashing towards the borders of Fire and Stone for about four hours with only high-chunnin to low-jounin speed since both didn't want to reveal too much about each other. They came across bandits here and there but didn't really use any jutsus except for Kabuto who was really adept at using chakra scalpels but Naruto knew better than to underestimate him for the white-haired was and is Orochimaru's right-hand man after all.

There was still thirty minutes until they could reach Orochimaru's secret hideout but they stopped for a while and rested since Kabuto was out of stamina to which the blonde made an 'are-you-serious' face, but got a "Not everyone has a stamina of an Uzumaki" from Kabuto which only made Naruto sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clone-Naruto was currently in the graveyard of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, he was there for about an hour. He was keeping his facade since boss didn't want him to mess up, I mean what if boss would never summon him again? That would be a disaster!

The clone kept thinking about these pointless things just when Danzo came behind, "Naruto… I think you have some explaining to do." He said to the clone as he sighed. "Tell me, why did you knocked out the chunnins Izumu and Kotetsu?"

The blonde sheepishly replied. "Well that was the boss, I'm just a clone, you go punish him!" The clone just grinned making the old-man sigh.

"And where is your boss going?" Danzo said in frustration, this boy is just full of trouble. "What's he doing outside Konoha?"

"He went out with this guy named Kabuto," The clone said and leaned towards Danzo's ears. "Orochimaru's spy." Making Danzo sigh and smacked the clone with his cane (The cane had a seal from Naruto that would surpress Bijuu chakra and absorb normal chakra when touched or hit on the tip of the cane), expecting it to dispell only to widen his eyes as the clone only shouted at him. "HEY! that seriously took half of my chakra you old-freaking-goat!"

The old-man's eyes just twitched but kept his emotions in check. "Why didn't you dispell? I thought you were a clone?" The clone just sighed. "Boss wanted me to dispell at least until a year from now." The clone said. "And because of that hit cane of yours, I've got about six months left." he continued with a semi-glare.

Danzo just stared at the clone for a minute.

Silence was only happening at the graveyard.

Then Danzo disappeared a wind shunshin, leaving the clone that only sighed. "Awkward."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the original Naruto and Kabuto got to the end a forest, Naruto noticed a really small seal brightened up a moment, enough for him to take a good look at it and know its functions.

"What an intellegent way to hide a bunker," He said getting Kabuto's attention. "A seal that releases basic but unnoticable genjutsu that hides the bunker's entrance." he continued. "But it needs to have a chakra supplier… Knowing Orochimaru from the datas, I guess that would be chakras from humans he experimented?" he asked as Kabuto nodded in surprise, he was shocked by the blonde's fast analyzation.

Kabuto clapped his hands, suddenly the genjutsu disappeared and the trees were replaced with what looked to be an entrance of a mine. However Naruto already saw the mine before Kabuto went to dispell the seal as he had a transparent seal behind his neck that made him see through any genjutsus. Although no one needed to know this.

They then entered the bunker and went to an elevator that had screens all around it. (My version of Orochimaru's secret hideout.) They went down then saw a small door just in front of the elevator they were in and Naruto just followed Kabuto towards a hall with a throne on the far wall.

Sitting there was none other than Orochimaru himself, smiling towards the two teenagers ableit being confused as to what the Jinchuriiki was doing in his hideout. As he got a good look at Naruto, the boy quite resembled the man he loathed the most which made hold his breath a little. "To what do I owe this pleasure Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked, he liked how the man carried himself. Carefree but you could see he was ready to kill, sitting or not. "I would like to make a deal with you." The blonde said while the former-sannin just raised his brows a little but let the Uzumaki continue. "I've seen your point about Konoha, it's weak. Filled with greedy businessmen, the leaves are dying. That's why I want to help your cause, destroy the pests in order for the tree to bloom."

Orochimaru widened his eyes, this kid… no… man knew his real purpose. "You… understand me." That was what the former-sannin could only say. 'Is he the one? The one Shindu-sama prophecied? (Manda's father) The one who would destroy Konoha in order for it to be the Village the Shodaime and Nidaime wanted it to be?' Orochimaru thought but narrowed his eyes towards Naruto. "How do I know you're not lying to me? that you're not just some spy from Konoha"

"You don't… But what's important is that we'll make Konoha great again. It doesn't matter if we'd be the bad guy in their eyes." Naruto said in full seriousness, the former-sannin found it somehow odd, he felt he could trust the Uzumaki.

"Okay… But why don't we have a 'light' sparring? I don't want to have a weak partner." Orochimaru grinned as he stood up from his throne and jumped towards Naruto as he went for a punch towards the blonde's head at high-jounin speeds which was narrowely dodged by Naruto with a shunshin to Orochimaru's back.

Forming a handseal with one hand, Naruto yelled **Wind Style: Wind Bullet!** due to Naruto's mastery over wind, three 3 BIG wind bullets were fired towards Orochimaru who widened his eyes on surprise at the level of mastery but replaced himself with a brick (You can't replace with a log without any log/trees on the place. They are in a bunker for Kami's sake)

Seeing as the wind bullets were going towards him, Kabuto dodged as well and went towards the the chair near the throne as Naruto and Orochimaru were fighting at full anbu speeds.

As both the Uzumaki and Sannin finished for what it looked to be 4 hours, you could see an unconcious Naruto and panting Orochimaru AND a fucked up bunker. Kabuto just lifted his hands and adjusted his glasses a little bit.

"Oh well, time to find another place."

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
